


Take My Breath Away.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Moaning, Police, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Silly Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: The question now arises. Why are two young men, barely in their early twenties, running from a police car at four AM in the morning?Maybe because Castiel decided it was a good idea to get into a fight at the bar they were at, with an almost seven foot tall, giant biker man who groped Castiel. Needless to say, Castiel did the next logical thing. He poured a barrel of whiskey over the man's head. And he might have yelled out, 'suck on this, you filthy asshat I hope your mom gets knocked up by your least favourite chemistry professor, you douchey piece of shit'.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Take My Breath Away.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this little drabble to distract myself from online classes

The sirens ring through the air, loud and clear, blue and red lights tearing through the night sky, the scent of alcohol and mud in the air, as their feet thump against the ground, one after the other. Dean's skin is on fire, his nerves are flaring, his face is heated and he can feel the palpable gush of adrenaline coursing through him as he runs.

Behind him, running with just as much fervour, a grin on his face, is Castiel, with his stupid, beige flasher trenchcoat flying in the air, and Dean throws a glance back at him, who meets his eyes, not an ounce of shame or guilt reflecting within those blue pools, as he grins at Dean.

Dean hates Castiel. But he also falls in love with him a little more.

The question now arises. Why are two young men, barely in their early twenties, running from a police car at four AM in the morning?

Maybe because Castiel decided it was a good idea to get into a fight at the bar they were at, with an almost seven foot tall, giant biker man who groped Castiel. Needless to say, Castiel did the next logical thing. He poured a barrel of whiskey over the man's head. And he might have yelled out, _'suck on this, you filthy asshat I hope your mom gets knocked up by your least favourite chemistry professor, you douchey piece of shit'_.

What can he say, drunk Castiel just has a certain eloquence to himself.

Things were well. Castiel was a hero. Until the bar owner called the cops.

And now here they are, Dean and Castiel, running away from the bar they left in shambles. Little delinquents.

For anyone else, Dean would vanish the second the cops appeared. Yes, he's selfish like that. He won't let his ass get to jail for anyone.

Anyone but Cas.

But something about watching his best friend laugh with his head thrown back, his blue eyes fluttering open and settling upon Dean, mirth and mischief dancing within them, something about the way Castiel draws Dean in with a single touch of his hand to Dean's, something about the way Dean would lay his life down for the man he's in love with, but can only call a friend, has Dean following Cas. Has him risking himself for Cas.

Right as they round a corner, Dean spots a narrow alleyway, one where he's sure the cops won't spot them, so he holds his hand out to his best friend, and Castiel takes it without a word, before Dean pulls them into the alleyway, sliding into the shadows, but it turns out the alleyway is a bit _too_ narrow.

Because at once, Castiel is close. Too close. His breath, alcohol and something along the lines of peppermint, floats in the air between them, and Dean breathes it in, as if feeling the scents dancing on his own tongue. Round, blue impish eyes, darkened with inebriation, twinkling when the white moonlight hits them right, staring into Dean's. A grin pulls at Castiel's wet, slick lips, curling at the corners, before he bites down on his bottom lip and his head falls back, silent jerks of his shoulder telling Dean he's stifling a laugh, and somehow, Dean can't help the smile tugging at his own lips.

"Cas," Dean whispers, and his voice hangs in the air above them, "-stop laughing, you're gonna' get us caught."

Castiel tilts his head up to meet Dean's eyes, his laugh now caught at the back of his throat at Dean's warning, wide eyes blinking at him in wonder, before Castiel purses his lips and smacks them.

"Ooh," He slurs, his eyes struggling to remain open, "-scary."

"I'm not joking, Cas."  
Dean sighs, trying to keep his arousal at bay, especially with their bodies so close. Castiel's heat exuding off his body, wraps Dean around in a cloud of warmth.

"M'not jokin' Casss..."  
Castiel slurs, mocking Dean with a squeaky voice, and as much as Dean would love to have his best friend, who mind you, will freak the fuck out about this the moment he wakes up tomorrow morning, sober and coherent, he doesn't quite mind this carefree, laid-back, silly version of Cas either.

Slender, long arms creep up Dean's chest, and he feels a tension seize his body as Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in closer, and at once, Dean's breath picks up, eyes flickering over Castiel's eyes, down to his lips, and back up, and Dean licks his lips, watching as Castiel's dark blue eyes track the movement.

"Cas."  
Dean breathes out, feeling his throat dry up at the prospect of being _so_ close to Castiel, to his best friend, to the love of his life.

"Dean."  
Castiel rasps, his words caught in his breath, and for a moment, Dean can do nothing but stare into the sunny blue eyes he's been in love with for the past ten years.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"  
Castiel asks, and as much as Dean wants to say _you just did_ , he doesn't want to ruin the tension between them.

"What do you want, Cas?"  
Dean asks, his own fingers hovering over Castiel's waist, lingering in the air above his clothed skin, but with every nerve screaming at him to touch Castiel, he doesn't know how long he can restrain himself for.

"I want you to kiss me."

In a single moment, each one of Dean's meticulously built emotional walls are being bulldozed over by six, simple words.

_I want you to kiss me._

And just like that, Dean is lost. Lost in the eyes of the man he's loved with each fibre of his being, the man he's shared more than half a lifetime with, the man he's fought with, made up with, laughed with, played with.

 _I want you to kiss me,_ Castiel said to him. Not more than _five_ seconds ago.

Without another obstructive thought keeping him away, Dean wets his lips, and leans down, eyes slipping shut until his lips press against something slick and plump, something soft. Something delicious. Cas.

A moan falls out of him, and Dean allows himself to touch Castiel, to slide his hands up Castiel's waist, under his shirt, over his heated, goosebump-dotted skin. He sucks at Castiel's bottom lip, tipping his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed, wet lips gliding against each other as Dean drinks Castiel in, like a bottle of fine whiskey, inch by inch, downing the taste of him until there's no more of him left, until Castiel isn't himself anymore, until he's not his own person anymore, but a mere extension of Dean, until he's melding into Dean's skin, until he's everywhere, under him, above him, all around him.

The sound of a siren nearing has Dean blinking back to consciousness, and he pulls away, their lips parting with a soft click, and Dean watches Castiel's eyes flutter open, fogged black with arousal, and for a moment, they simply breathe, before a meek smile pulls at Castiel's lips.

"Why'd you stop?"  
He asks, voice barely a whisper.

"Heard the police."

"Fuck the police," Castiel scoffs, and before Dean knows it, he's being pulled into another kiss, more heated, more passionate, more steamy, because this is _Cas_ , so pliant in his arms, pushing him against the filthy wall, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt and over his back, kissing with a new-found fervour, their eyebrows knit, moans spilling in the air, hands scrambling over each other's bodies, Castiel's thigh pressed against Dean's crotch, rubbing at his jeans with vigour until Dean is scared he might cream his pants. Dean's fingers tweak Castiel's nipples, and he rubs his palms into Castiel's chest, kneading and massaging, as he opens his mouth, allowing Castiel to slide his searing hot tongue inside. Their saliva mingles, tongues glide along, lips sucks and Dean wonders if anyone has ever passed out from arousal before, because he just might.

A light shines across them, something blue and red, and Dean's eyes blink open, only to meet the sight of a patrol car a few feet away.

"Cas," He gasps, and Castiel pulls back, lust-blown eyes regarding Dean with need, before darting over to the patrol car a few feet away.

"Fuck," Castiel mutters, before meeting Dean's eyes, and a mischief dances within them.

"On the count of three, baby."

Dean grabs hold of Castiel's hand, stumbling back a few steps, as he grins.

"Three," He starts.

"Two," Castiel grins.

"One."

Off they go, hand in hand, once again on the run, leaving behind a ghost of a laugh as Dean pulls Castiel out of the alleyway, away from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> drunk cas owns my heart he's a cutie


End file.
